Ink and Error Housemate scenarios
by Emily E. Rokudo
Summary: What would it be like to have Ink Sans and Error Sans as housemates... LETS FIND OUT Ink Sans belongs to Comyet and Error Sans belongs to Loverofpiggies
1. Chapter 1

Summary: basically what I think it would be like if I had ink Sans and Error Sans as housemates. Ink Sans belongs to comyet and Error Sans belongs to Loverofpiggies

(Arguments)

Crashing noises came from downstairs as well as yelling. I walk out of my room and go downstairs putting my long brown hair into a pony tail as I do, and walk into the living room seeing paint and thread EVERYWHERE. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat and through my clenched teeth. "SHUT UP!" I scream at the arguing pair that is my housemates Ink Sans and Error Sans. Both skeletons were a mess, Ink was tangled in many of Error's threads while Error was splattered in a plethora of different colored paint. I groan pushing my glasses up slightly as I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration "Who started it THIS time?" not even a second later both yelled "HE DID" and were pointing at each other. 'Why do I have to play peace keeper every time these two argue' I sigh and look over at the cause of the argument,

The stupid

God damn

Tv remote.

I sigh and grab the remote and walk back to my room "No more Tv for 2 weeks." both whined like children at my decision "And if you two want to eat tonight clean this mess up." I said closing my bedroom door and then heard another muffled whine.

Ok so basically Im making a housemate scenario story here and I am will take requests if anyone wants a specific scenario. I might make other stories involving other AUs and characters. I am most likely going to have a lot of fun making these X3

Bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Ink Sans belongs to comyet and Error Sans belongs to Loverofpiggies

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

(Movie Night)

(So basically my head cannon for this is Error loves horror movies while Ink prefers stuff like Disney movies. I myself enjoy both genres but I prefer movies revolving around the supernatural)

I sat on the couch staring straight ahead with a blank expression, both Error and Ink were arguing rather loudly over which movie to watch. Error wanted to watch Nightmare on Elm Street and Ink wanted to watch Brave. This argument went on for several minutes before I stood up smacking both skeletons upside the head making both yelp, "boys remind me what the rule is if you two can't agree on a movie?" I ask them crossing my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow. Both grumbled "What was that? Speak up boys." I say smirking, "We go with your choice." They both huff Ink was pouting while Error had a scowl on his face. I patted both on the head making Error blush a dull yellow and Ink blush his usual rainbow of colors "good boys" I paused "we're watching Zombie Land" as soon as I said that both skeletons brightened up and cheered making me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ink Sans belongs to Comyet, Error Sans belongs to Loverofpiggies, I don't know who owns Underswap or Underfell if you know please tell me.

(Grocery shopping)

* * *

OK so this was the dreaded time of the week for me. It was time to go grocery shopping with Error and/or Ink.

{Shopping with Ink}

Ink is rather easy to shop with, he helps and doesn't often complain about it. He stays by my side and only runs off if he sees something art related, or sees a friend like Blue (US Sans). He has a tendency to zone out when he's bored and will accidently bump into objects or people, except if he bumps into someone from the Underf AU then I have to step in and tune into my edgy setting (and it's hard to look intimidating when your 5'6, fluffy brown hair, and big brown eyes = I looked like a puffed up kitten when confronted or confronting anyone besides my housemates. Underfell Grillby finds it amusing TT-TT).

{Shopping with Error}

Error is the complete opposite of Ink when it comes to shopping. He complains the whole time if I don't tell him to shut up, and if I do he'll slouch and pull his hood over his head and mutter under his breath the rest of the time. When it comes to bumping into people, he doesn't but due to my ditzy nature I will be the one to bump into people. Sadly if the person becomes rather hostile in any form, Error will basically become an angry guard dog (we have gotten kicked out of a few store due to him getting into fights). He's not as helpful as Ink but will help load and unload groceries, and will carry things that are too heavy for me but not without a huff and a "Uhg why are humans so weak".

{Shopping with BOTH Ink and Error}

DON'T DO IT WARNING ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!

* * *

Yay another one down for the count!

So I based the way they act off my two friends who I went shopping with and OMG was that a nightmare.

Well hope you enjoyed this update, see ya next chapter


End file.
